


Inside your mind

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown Day 2, Enemies to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019  Day TwoPrompt - Role SwapWatford 8th Year. Simon Snow is in a froth. Baz is still recovering from the kidnapping and in no mood to deal with it.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Inside your mind

Baz

Simon Snow is in a froth. He so rabid I wonder if he’s finally been bitten by something were.

Or perhaps a Pegasus.

Either way I’m in no mood to deal with him. I’m still tired and sore from the kidnapping, I need rest. I don’t need a testosterone and magic soaked Snow pacing the room trying to pick a fight.

I’m trying to read. He’s stomping. If he ups it to blustering I’m going to snark at him. Merlin it must be exhausting to be in his head.

"Snow, are you hungry or do you need a nap?"

He rounds on me.

"I’m not a toddler Baz"he growls and then carries on the pacing.

"Stop acting like one then. If you burst into flames I’ll never get the smell out of my hair"

He’s standing right in front of me now. I’m going to have to stand up otherwise he’ll go off and it’s genuinely difficult to get the smell out of my hair.

"Merlin Baz, Just , why can’t you?, why is it always? , you’ve been gone... "

"Spit it out Snow, I’m a busy man"

Shit. That was too far.

**I wish I knew what you were thinking, I wish you knew what I was thinking**

Great Snakes, he said that with fucking magic. It’s not a spell but...

Simon

Fuck. How the fuck do I reverse that, it’s not even a spell. I feel really sick. And a bit dizzy. I really want a rare steak.

Fuck a nine toed troll. I know what I’ve done.

Baz

I feel suddenly cheerful. And hungry. And angry.

I think I can hazard a guess at what’s happened here. I hope it’s not a long lasting spell because this ridiculous hopefulness is making me nauseous.

Why does Snow have to feel so guilty?

I suppose he did just magic me inside his brain. I’m absolutely not going to think about what he might find inside my brain ( might find, he will find it. I’m fucked)

His brain is as much of a shambles as his wardrobe. Everything’s in unconnected heaps. I guess that’s how he stays so oblivious. I rummage around a bit. Now that is interesting. I’m just getting into the good stuff when it all starts to fade and blink out.

Simon

I expected to find evil. Plotting. Schemes and plans. I’m really confused. I think I’m relieved when I feel the magic drifting out.

Except now I’m facing Baz.

  
I just did horrible, invasive magic on him without consent. Why hasn’t he thrown me out of the window?

"I’m s-s-s-sorry Baz, I didn’t mean"

"I don’t care"

He doesn’t sound like I expected and instead of the hit I’m braced for..... nothing

"But, I didn’t mean, I wouldn’t"

"Simon, I don’t care"

His fingers are toying with the top button on my shirt. I’m trying not to think about what I felt, what I saw in his mind.

"It was really wrong, I’m"

"Simon, I don’t care"

He pops the top button and brushes the skin underneath with his cool fingers. I shudder and swallow. Why can’t I breathe? I try to talk but nothing comes out.

Baz

I’ve got this moment now. I might never have another chance. I can’t risk this getting lost in his trash fire of a brain.

“You have a very _comprehensive_ list of things we should do in your head Simon. Well, more specifically, things you want to do to me. I suggest we get started”

In a moment of ridiculous bravery I move forward and take his bottom lip in my mouth.

Then he’s kissing me, hands in my hair, pressed so tight against me that I nearly step back, nearly. Instead I push forward.


End file.
